


Breathing

by anderperrysupremacist



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: Knox invites Neil and Todd to a party at Chet Danbury's house that Chris invited him to. Unfortunately, though, the night doesn't go as planned.





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 13: Party

Neil and Todd were getting ready to go to party; more specifically, a party that Knox had invited them to. The party was going to be at Chet Danbury's house—Chris' boyfriend. Chris had told Knox he could bring someone, so he invited Neil and Todd. Todd didn't really want to go, so Neil was trying his hardest to convince him. He didn't like it when Todd had to be alone.  
"Todd, will you please come with me?"  
"I don't know, Neil."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Uh—yeah."  
"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you, okay?"  
"O—okay."  
Neil put on a jacket, then glanced over at Todd.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Todd grabbed onto Neil's hand, and Neil looked over at him.  
"You've got this. Let's go," Neil said softly.  
Todd nodded, and the two left their dorm together.

~

Neil, Todd and Knox were outside Chet's house. Knox went to knock on the door, but it was unlocked, so it opened slightly. Knox poked his head in.  
"Chris? Hello, Chris?"  
He entered the house, opening the door the rest of the way for them.  
"Get in here, guys, it's called out there," Knox said.  
"Thanks, Knox," Neil replied.  
"Sure."  
Neil shut the door behind them. Once they were inside, Todd let go of Neil's hand. Neil glanced over at Todd; he looked upset, but he didn't want to pry. They both looked around the house; Neil looking around at the architecture of the house, and Todd watching all of the people there talking and laughing amongst each other. There were a lot of people there—more than Todd was used to, even though Welton was a huge school.  
"Knox, you made it!" Chris yelled, running towards them from the living room.  
"Hi, Chris. This is Neil Perry," Knox said, gesturing to Neil, "and Todd Anderson," gesturing to Todd.  
"Hi!" Chris said gleefully, shaking Neil's hand.  
"Hi," Neil said, smiling.  
"Hi," Todd said quietly, reaching out his hand to Chris. They shook hands, and Chris turned back to Knox.  
"Ginny Danbury's here."  
"Oh, she is?"  
"Yeah," Chris said, nodding, "well, I have to go, but I'm so glad you guys came! I'll see you later!"  
"Okay, Chris, we'll see you," Knox replied.  
Chris waved goodbye and bounded up the stairs.  
Knox turned to Neil and Todd, and he noticed right away that Todd didn't look well.  
"You alright, Todd?"  
Todd had been looking over at the people in the living room, and he had become so focused on them that Knox talking to him caused him to jump from being startled.  
"Huh?" Todd asked.  
"Do you feel okay?" Knox asked, "you look a little pale."  
Todd actually hadn't realized how bad he felt until Knox had mentioned it. The music was blasting at the highest possible volume. The room felt hot because there were so many people. Todd was starting to get a headache and he felt like his ears were ringing. He paused, closing his eyes.

Neil noticed that Todd was struggling, and he stepped in, Knox moving over to the side slightly. Neil bent down slightly so he was at level with Todd—he was a few inches taller. He put his hands on Neil's shoulders.  
"Todd, what is it?" Neil asked.  
"I—uh, I don't—I don't know."  
"Are you going to be okay?" Knox asked.  
"I don't—I don't know. I'm—I'm sorry," Todd said quietly. He sounded like he was about to cry.  
"It's okay," Knox replied.  
Neil turned to Knox for a minute.  
"I'm gonna take him outside for a minute," Neil said.  
"If you guys need to leave, that's okay."  
"Thanks."  
Neil took hold of Todd's arm gently and lead him outside. He was still holding onto Todd's arm. Todd was breathing loudly and heavily.  
"It's okay, Todd. Try inhaling deeply through your nose and slowly exhaling through your mouth."  
Todd closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. He tried to focus on the cold chill of the air against his face.  
"You're doing great," Neil said softly.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm glad you came with me tonight; even though the night isn't exactly in your favor right now."  
"Me too."  
"I'm proud of you, you know."  
Todd smiled. He was blushing.  
"Thanks, Neil."  
"Of course."  
Todd rested his head on Neil's shoulder. He realized, in that moment, that he wished they could stay that way forever.


End file.
